Power and Perfection (part 2)
by RainiDayz
Summary: The man is seen as power. The elf is seen as perfection. What does it make when one doesn't understand the other?


Boromir waited until his body forced him to pull away from elf, his smile fading when he did, but he kept his hold. Legolas looked passed him, seeing the peak of light starting to roll over the land.

"We must return to the others." He noted. "We will soon be on our way."

Boromir nodded and let his arms fall. "Let us go then." He said starting passed him. "We still have a long way to travel."

The two rejoined the Fellowship, none in grave concern of their absence. The camp had been packed, the fire's ashes smoldered and the orc's bodies overturned. They began their day's travels. Some of them started meaningless conversations, discussing the days earlier victory while others on the ones to come. Boromir walked in silence as his mind escaped him, his thoughts consumed by the elf Legolas.

_True perfection. Could it be? And I, I have fallen for it. For him? Him. He is another man, elf, but none less than I. How could my judgement have been so poor? Kissing him? Legolas no less. I am already untrusted, the Fellowship has little faith. If they find out, they will have only more reason. They may think I have fooled him when I just may be fooling myself. I am a fool! How did this happen? From where? His trust? Imperfection? Ha! He is so perfect, so beautiful._ He casted his gaze to the elf, speaking happily to Gimli. _He's strong and wise, brave. His words convinced me, both from his pink lips and his ice blue eyes, so capturing. Ha, look at me. Thinking of him now, never as I have before. But also, his kiss. His kiss so soft and warm, welcoming. _He sighed. _What have I started?_

Legolas caught sight of Boromir's gaze, not speaking but starting his thoughts as Gimli spoke. After a moment of his lack of responce, Gimli glanced over.

"What is it Legolas?" He asked. Hearing his name the elf turned to him. The dwarf narrowed his eyes, having caught the eyes cast towards Boromir. "Is Boromir up to something?" He asked lowly.

"No," Legolas answered quickly. "The Son of Gondor is anything but against us."

Gimli scoffed. "Sure, for now. You know as well as I how he feels about the ring."

"And yet he protects you and I as well as the rest of us so Frodo can deliver the ring." Legolas recoiled easily.

Gimli was silent for a moment then sighed. "Fine." He accepted. "But I wouldn't be fooled into trusting him yet." With that he turned, approaching Aragorn.

Legolas lowered his head slightly as his thoughts took off once more. _Why do so many find it hard to believe it truth? Because of bended desire? Boromir's want for the ring? When he spends all his strength and power fighting to protect it rather than for it? In time, perhaps, they'll learn. _Boromir's kiss crossed him mind._ Though, still yet, not as well as I. _

.

Darkness fell over the sky as a fire was lit, marking the night's first for watch headed for their posts. Boromir kept one hand on his sword as he watched the fast fading light. Soon shadows surrounded them once more. A few hours passed, leaving him to his own curious, self-inflicted thoughts. Unwise, Untrusted, Foolish, and Selfish. Those were the words he decided that described him.

"Boromir,"

He went to draw his sword to be stopped by the elf's hands and his sights greeted by his blue eyes. "Legolas, what are you doing up? You have no watch for at least an hour."

"I know, but I have no need for sleep." He returned his hands. "How is your wound?"

The man pulled on the back of his neck. "It's fine." He decided. "Thank you."

The elf smiled. "You're welcome."

Boromir looked curious for a moment. "Legolas," He started. "Does Gimli have some suspicions over me?"

The elf held his tongue a moment. "He started, but none enough concern to tell about it."

"Of course." The man sighed. "No one is ever pleased."

Legolas laid a hand on his shoulder. "Give them time, Boromir. They will trust you." He said assuringly.

The man looked away and crossed his arms. "I don't question why they do not. I wouldn't trust myself." He turned to elf. "Why do you?"

Legolas thought the question over quickly, the answer easy. "I simply do." He answered plainly.

"You're wise, Legolas." Boromir started. "How could you put your trust in a fool like me."

"Because you are no fool." The elf objected. "You are wise in battle and in travel, keeping the Fellowship safe. Despite your desire, you protect the ring as well as the others even though they would not do the same."

"But I cannot think." Boromir interrupted him. "I am confused by false hope and lies. No one but you trusts me. No one but you understands. No even myself! Yet you do, and I brought you close to me for it. I kissed another man! What am I to do now? What am I to do about the Fellowship? Or about my own self?" He finished with a sigh. "I cannot be more than a fool."

"Boromir," The man turned to him, once again being captured in the elf's gaze. "You have no need for fear. I too, have kissed another man. Yesterday, hidden in the forest from the others. A brave warrior, best in strength. I put my trust in him and do not fear the Fellowship, for what part of this do they have?" He placed his free hand on the man's face, the man taking it as he listened. "There is only you and I, Boromir. Do not worry for the others here." He smiled kindly.

The man held his hand tighter and leaned into the elf once more, taking his other arm around the small of his back and pulling him towards him. He held him there until his lungs demanded a breath, but kept a small smile as he did. "You are right." He admitted.

Legolas smiled and lowered his hands. "Get some rest." He offered, taking the man's post. "Morning comes fast."

Boromir brushed the elf's hair back, taking his face in his hand. "Be safe."

The elf took his hand. "I will." He promised.

.

Over the next few nights trust only seemed to grow. One visiting the other's guard not long before their own, simply talking of whatever came to mind. They were at ease, but ready. Now more than before did they ever speak, coming closer to one another and always being sure to steal a kiss leaving them both breathless. As they continued they're travels, everyone seemed suspicious more in the orcs attacking again then in the occasional chit chat made by the two. As their travels brought them closer, an ambush became increasingly likely, until finally, it did.

From the western hillside they came, pouring like an endless flood of darkness towards the dreary camp. Legolas pulled his bow as Boromir drew steel and charged into the defense. With quick speed the rest of the Fellowship awoke ready to fend of the beast. As they attacked the weapons crashed, blades sliding and clanging lowly against the hollow night air. Arrows flew swiftly, two by two and piercing multiple enemies while avoiding the friends. As the battle raged into a heated mast the orcs on coming seemed to only grow in skill and strength. The first few had been easily taken aback, but the ones to follow were swifter, more prepared. The Fellowship fought hard to push them back, some taking minor injuries, a cut or bruise to be formed, but then came the worst. From the east, there came a sharp blow. Legolas felt the stab and saw an arrow penetrated the right side of his torso. His eyes went wide as his bow fell from his hand and he fell. In chaos, Boromir's eyes followed him into the dust.

"No!" He shouted lengthily as he ran, sword in hand blocking off the attempted strikes as he went for the fallen elf. His blade slid with sharp sounds as he only pushed them aside. He knelt beside Legolas and tossed his sword to lift his body into his lap. The rest of the Fellowship seeing him created a steady wall around them, continuing to fend off the orcs. "Legolas," Boromir brushed his golden hair back. The elf looked to him in a pained smile. The man felt heat running into his eyes. "Legolas, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, swallowing hard as his tears rested on the verge of falling. "You shouldn't have trusted me. I couldn't protect you."

"Boromir," The elf raised a hand to the man's dampened cheek. "Do not apologize. I will be fine." He felt the warm salt roll over his fingers.

"But your wound is-"

"Deep, I know." He exhaled shakily. "But it can be fixed."

"Legolas," Boromir cried, taking the man's hand in his own. "I have failed you. You should not be hurt, it should be I-"

"Boromir," The elf sat up partially pushing against the dirt below. He placed his forehead against the man's, seeing the pain, fear, and dispare the grey orbs held. "A single man cannot stop many alone. You have done well, as I know you will continue to do. I shall heal, but for now, I am unable to use my bow, and save myself. Now you can truly protect me, as the others are now protecting us. Do not bring weakness to yourself, Boromir. Let this only bring you strength." Legolas forced his lips against the man's as he held tightly, the man holding as if to never let him go. They stayed together for a few seconds, only keeping out the world and the battle for a few precious moments. When pulled apart they embraced, each of thier faces beside the other's neck.

"Legolas," The man whispered.

"Boromir." The elf responded.

"Do not lose faith in me." The man said shakily as his eyes once again met the elf's.

He smiled. "I wont."

With that Boromir laid him gently against the earth and picked up his sword, rejoining in the fight to stop the seemingly endless horde. It continued long and tiring, the weapons clashing for an endless time. Legolas once attempted to use his bow, despite the pain it required. But the powerful sting in his wound defeated his aim, making his deadly shot a risk to his companions. He sheathed it and rested uneasily as the circle fighting around him began to shrink. The orc's strength grew with it's numbers, pushing the limits of the guards til it broke. Shoving past Sam, an overly large orc stabbed his black axe and swung into the circle. At the sight of the fallen Legolas he raised it high, the elf using his bow as a block at the darkness came down, stopping abruptly against the steel blade dividing it from the target. They both turned to the man wielding it. Boromir pulled his sword from the axe and lashed with it. He and orc swung mercilessly for one another above the elf as he dared not move. The sword scraped through the open gashes in the opponents blade and soon was caught. The orc grinned victoriously as Boromir attempted to remove the steel. He raised the raised the dark axe high above his head and unexpectedly the sword slid free. In the same second it did, Boromir plunged the blade into the beast's chest, cutting through it with ease. With a quick dark stain of blood on the weapon the orc fell at the elf's feet. Legolas looked to it in astonishment for a moment then smiled as the man fell back into the circle.

As the battle continued it seemed the worse was over. Though strength remained, the group was able to fend off the final oncomers and begin the healing of wounded, Legolas being the first. The wound was deep, but none more than Boromir's from the last, and he was the first to volunteer to fix it. Legolas removed the upper part of his armor and sat still as Boromir carefully examined the cut.

"Thank you," He smiled to the man. "for your protection."

The man looked to him for a moment then returned it. "I'm glad to protect you." He began to patch up the wound, being careful at the elf's small winces in pain. It only took a few moments, satisfying the now curious on lookers of the group. When finished he stood, offering his hand to help up the elf and passing him his armor. "Be careful." He warned as he watched him slip it easily over the injury. Legolas smiled.

"Thank you." He said again, his face now a moment away from man's. "For everything."

Boromir smiled and ignoring the stares leaned into the elf, Legolas taking him happily. There was a second of gasps from the rest of the Fellowship, some looking in shock while others having the decency to look away. The man and the elf pulled away only to look at each other before the rest.

"What do you think they will say, Son of Gondor?" Legolas asked with an elfish grin.

Boromir chuckled at the formality. "Just let them talk elf." He smiled as Legolas closed the gap between them once more, each placing their arms around the next, holding on in a moment of the powerful perfection.


End file.
